Prior to the instant invention it was known that a rate meter could be provided, for example, by arranging a plurality of capacitors to be charged to different voltage levels, and by connecting the capacitors through diodes to a discharge resistor, so that the discharge voltage across the resistor decreased in a manner defining a rate function due to the sequential connection of the respective capacitors into the discharge circuit as the diodes were in turn biased into conductive states by decreasing voltage. However, various drawbacks exist with respect to such prior art circuits in that the required plurality of capacitors have different tolerances, and the required diodes for switching the capacitors into the discharge circuit must have matched switching points. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rate meter circuit having improved accuracy and reliability characteristics with respect to the prior art.